mEeTiNgS
by little mary-chan
Summary: Hi I'm here another time! It's my 2nd english fic and it's Ao and Mi-chan's too jejej It's so long I wish do you like it ...


My life... I have to think about it. But. If I don't know my heart, how I'll know that easy question for all the people and difficult for my. My name is Aoshi Shinomori, I' m 26 years old but in all my long life I didn't know really love.. until now. I'm going to tell you all my history don't smile It's a really truth.  
  
When I was seven years old I arrived here because my parents died, "ok, I'm in Tokyo now. It's really bigger than I thank. I'm going to have friends like Ken here? I wish that" I thank in that time I didn't know that I was really wrong, I never have really friends in Tokyo I only had Kenshin my best friend, but. ¿he remembered me? In a little time I changed a lot, I was a happy boy until it, next, I was really sad, I cried secretly in my bedroom for days, months, years. Oh yes like a baby, (now I know I was really a baby) I went to a new school it was really big, and. empty, like my heart in those moments. I remember my first day, it was sad for my, I arrive to my class late, and then all the children looked at me, they said: 'oh! Look that's the new boy, he looks like a girl with that blue eyes jeje he's really stupid 'Since that day, things go worse, because, all smile about me. I was a shy boy and that make him laugh more. For two years I became a really ice-boy, I make believe other children that I can felt but no I felt and more than I wanted. But not all my story was really bad, one day, when I was 8 years old, I went to the park with Omasu (she was like my new mother) I was really sad, but I can't said to her "no" There was Dayu, ¿who is Dayu? You don't know him, don't you? He was one of my classroom partner, he was bigger than me, and it made him happy, really happy, always, when he seen me, he laughed about me, and made me unhappy, oh, it made him, more happy. But, that day he was very hard with me, I run away, and when I was hide I started to cry.  
  
When I was crying I heart a noise, oh I was afraid, but when I saw who was the person or the things, which made the noise. I saw a pretty girl, she was three or four years young than me, she was, small, with long dark hair and a precious green happy eyes. '¿who is she?' I thank, like a answer, she said to me:  
  
"ei! Why are you crying?" said her  
  
" I'm not crying" I said really nervous, cleaning out my tears.  
  
"Oh! Come on! I' m small not stupid!, why are you crying? "Said to me another time.  
  
" Sorry.. I' m crying, because. because.. I haven't got any friend and I' m alone" the girl was really surprised.  
  
"Really? You don't have any friend? What a matter.. It's really sad.. " said her  
  
That young girl was really worried by me, she was the first children that was worried about me. and I don't know her!  
  
" yes.."  
  
The girl was, for a moment, thinking about something and then:  
  
" ok, I know the answer to your problem! " said her  
  
"Really? What? Tell me please! " I said her excited.  
  
" I'm going to be your friend, ok? " said her  
  
I was happy, I had a friend, and she was very good with me. That day, I smiled a lot, and I was happy, and it was really good for me, Omasu was surprised, because I arrived unhappy and I went home very happy. When she questioned me, what happened?, I told her this.  
  
"I have a friend, I have I friend!"  
  
"Oh Ao-chan I'm very happy, ¿who is your friend? " said Omasu  
  
"She's a girl, she's three years younger than me, and is very pretty and happy"  
  
"Oh, Ao, it looks like you're loving that girl jejej" said Omasu  
  
In a moment I went embarrassed.. "No! she is only my friend! "  
  
"Ok, Ok Ao I understand sorry, don't be angry, and. what's her name? "said Omasu  
  
I stopped, and my face went another time sad, I didn't know her name.  
  
It was hard to me, when I made a friend, for only one time, I'm stupid and I don't know her name! what a fuck. I didn't see the girl another time, for five years, in that time I went to the school and then, arrived high school, things didn't changed, I was thirteen years old, when, one day, going school I saw Dayu on the street looking at me, smiling. I knowed in a moment what he was thinking she was going to do me another "joke"  
  
"Oh, Shinomori-CHAN! What are you doing here? Where's your skirt, don't you know it? Pretty girls need skirts to go to school and find a boy-friend! Ja ja ja!" Said Dayu  
  
I was so shy to say to him that I was thinking 'go fuck' and I walked doing like I didn't she him.  
  
"Come on, come on, Shinomori-chan don't do like you're not hearing me, come on! " he was in front of me, " let's fight ja ja ja" said Dayu  
  
"Stop! What are you doing? Stupid boy! Don't do anything to him! " said someone, it was a girl voice.  
  
" With who are you thinking that you are talking stupid child?" said Dayu.  
  
"With a stupid boy!" said her, really angry because the boy was called she 'child'  
  
"Come on, child, fight with me, if you are really big ja ja ja " said Dayu, I hate him!  
  
"Are you sure? Do you want to fight with me? I'm not a normal girl, I'm strong!" said her.  
  
I can't seen in all the time her face, because Dayu was in front of me.  
  
" Ok, let's go. " and started to run to her "fight! " said him running.  
  
" Stop, stop! Don't make her anything! "  
  
"Shut up! AHHHHHHH!!" shout him, he was in the ground, she win him!  
  
" Now, you know that I'm not a normal girl I'm the Kempo's champion in here! Stupid! You don't know anything!" said her. She was a Kempo champion! It was a really hard sport.  
  
Then the girl arrived to me, and gave me her hand, in that time we looked, for the first time, the other one.  
  
"YOU! " we said at the same time.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Hi! For who don't knows me, I'm Mary-chan I'm a Spanish girl and I'm trying to write in English, I'm only 14 years old and this is my 2nd English fic jejej please please! Give me some reviews to know what do you think about it.  
  
I want to dedicate this fic to the first people who wrote me a review telling me that they like it.  
  
MoonPhoenix ***^^^*** thanks, I wish that you'll like my fic and you anderstand it all.  
  
Unique-starfish I think that I have to learn more grammar too but I'm trying sorry! Jeje I'm going to work hard with this fic, It's in Spanish originally and It's so hard to think Spanish and English at the same time ^^UUUU  
  
Well. bye see you all and please give me some reviews.  
  
Mary-chan 


End file.
